


The scruff, cheekbones, brown eyes, dark hair type

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Conversation, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Quick drabble, Villarreal cf, mature language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You do realize you have a type right?" "What? No, I dont" *Cue pic of Mateo and Álvaro* OrGio and Jona talking on the phone about their types





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of sexuality

"You do realize you have a type right?" 

"What? No, I dont" 

*Cue pic of Mateo and Álvaro* 

"Yeah, you do" 

"There's nothing between Alvaro and I anyway"

"But you want there to be something" 

"No" 

"Yes, baby bro, please, I know you. There's nothing wrong with you having a type. I have a type" 

"I dont have a type. What's your type?" 

"Light eyes, like blue or green"

"Ooh thats what the thing with Sebastian was about?" 

"Fuck you" 

"You almost had it...if only he wouldnt have been straight" 

"Bitch, we kissed wich is more than you can say about you and Alvaro" 

"He's my friend. I don't want to kiss him"

"Not what Eder said"

"Eder"

"If it helps, the guy likes you. I mean, he did take that picture of you. Did he ask you or did you ask him?"

"He asked me"

"See"

"You really think so?"

"Thought you didn't like him?"

"Pendejo"

"What about Mat though?" 

"He's cool. Got a girl he met at a club won't shut up about how strong her jaw is...not gonna lie, i was offended"

"Your jaw is strong baby bro"

"That's for Alvaro to test out"

"Ew"

_AYEEEEEEE NEGRITO! LETS PLAY_

"I see your boyfriend has arrived"

"You heard not saw"

"I love that you chose to correct that part"

"Fuck you"

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I wrote for fun after seeing Jona's insta. Which btw I find weird that he deleted every picture he had of him with Mateo. :))) 
> 
> Here's this [repost](https://www.instagram.com/p/7BHvuRLaaC/) from Mateo that isnt in Jona's insta anymore....
> 
> Anywho, there will be more to come of these two, hopefully!!! 
> 
> Eder= as in Eder dos santos  
> Sebastian= as in Sebastian Lletget  
> Mat= as in Mateo Musacchio
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
